A vehicle may include a warning light to alert an observer to the presence of the vehicle. For example, an automobile may include a set of tail lights, a set of hazard lights, or the like to ensure that an observer, such as a driver of another automobile, is alerted to the presence of the automobile. Similarly, bicycles may include a warning light to ensure that an observer, such as an automobile driver, a rider of another bicycle, a pedestrian, or the like, is alerted to the presence of the bicycle. Similarly, a pedestrian, such as a jogger, may attach a warning light or a reflective material to an article of clothing to ensure that an observer is alerted to the presence of the pedestrian. The warning lights may provide a constant light or may blink to ensure that the safety lights are noticed by an observer.